


Go Ye Light

by coldcobalt



Series: cobalt's fancomics [1]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: 1960s, Coming of Age, Fancomic, First Patrol, happiness for all the wrong reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcobalt/pseuds/coldcobalt
Summary: Rorschach's first patrol.





	Go Ye Light

**Author's Note:**

> [Text and title from from Go Ye Light by Wovenhand. Please listen along while you read.](https://youtu.be/Y4p9Iv4agb0) (Lyrics start at 00:41) 
> 
> Also available on tumblr [here.](https://coldestcobalt.tumblr.com/post/188441619120/text-and-title-from-from-go-ye-light-by-wovenhand)


End file.
